


My Love

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [273]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaus calls Caroline "my love" all the time once they get together
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [273]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	My Love

The first time took them both by surprise.

She’d been teasing him over breakfast in bed, accusing him of trying to impress her with the fancy hotel and gourmet room service. Paris was as fine a place to start as any, he had said, “But it _is_ just a start, my love." 

Like the air had been sucked out of the room, they stared at each other without breathing, both of their mouths on the verge of smiling without quite achieving it. Coming to her senses first, Caroline just nodded and poured him another glass of champagne. His fingers lingered over hers when she handed it to him, grateful the moment was going to pass without further comment.

The second time was intentional, a quiet reassurance of her well-being. "You’re safe, my love,” he vowed, holding his wrist to her mouth as she drank greedily. “You’re safe.”

After that, it became a point to be made. A public claiming of a sort, to ensure the world knew that she was his and _not_ to be touched. When former friends, lovers, and enemies made particular note, Klaus made sure the last words they heard were the claim he’d laid - the one she accepted with relish.

Surprising them both again, however, the affectionate name became a habit. It grew easier over time to believe them to be true, absolute. “My love, hold still. You’re moving too much.”

“Then paint faster, my love,” she tossed back in return. 

Unlike the first time he said it, they didn’t even blink.


End file.
